Earth Sisters
by ruiiko
Summary: Boys are frustrating. Atleast Artemis has her 'earth sister', to talk with, and rant about the antics of the rest of the team.


**Just a little M'gann and Artemis bonding over the frustratins of boys, while getting to know eachother, kind of fanfic. Just some cute friendship fluff, kind of. Hope you enjoy! And do review!**

* * *

><p>Artemis sighed deeply as she dismantled her bag of arrows onto the ground of Mount Justice. It had been a long day, and she was beyond tired. Of course, she couldn't go directly home after school and missions, she always had to check in with the rest of her team. That, and being home was just a sad reminder of all the things that had gone wrong in her life. With her mother in a wheelchair and out of jail, her sister running away to become the villanous Chesire, and her father as the Sportsmaster, it was always a little bone chilling. She preferred the Mountain to her home anyday, and it was strange to say that she had grown accustom to her team mates... that they had become close to her, that in retrospect, they were like her second family.<p>

There was only one problem, though.

They were all so annoying! And other than M'gann, Artemis was the _only _girl on the team...

Okay, well, most of them weren't so bad... Kaldur seemed like a nice enough guy, despite hiw quiet he was, the same for Conner. But he was different; he had been locked down in Cadmus for so long, he was just learning the ropes. Artemis supposed he wasn't so bad, Kaldur only chose to be quiet, half the time. He was a great team leader, she couldn't deny that much.

But the others? Oh. Artemis had a bone to pick with them...

The others being Robin, Wally and Roy.

Wally was, well, Wally. There wasn't much to say about him. He was full of it, and he never learnt to shut up. He always had something smart to say, always managed to get on her nerve, somehow. Did he ever shut up? Artemis didn't think it was possible for him.

Robin... wasn't... _too _bad, she supposed, but being best buds with Wally didn't exactly give him any browny points, either. He was kind of like a more smarter version of Wally, that was all. He atleast knew when to shut his trap.

But Roy? He was one of the people she couldn't stand the most, on this team. Well, he wasn't exactly part of this team anymore... after finding out that the blonde archer was now teaming up with Green Arrow, he had decided to fly solo. That's where she first started disliking him... how childish could he be? The events from him following up only seemed to get worse: He seemed to be even angrier than usual. Whenever they ran into eachother, they always managed to get into little spats over nothing. Most of the time it was him holding grudges against her for teaming up with Green Arrow. The other times he was degrading her, telling her that she shouldn't be trusted on this team, or that he had his eyes on her... and not in a good way.

Artemis grumbled to herself, as she toppled over the arm of the couch, falling carelessly back.

Boys.

They were so frustrating... Artemis really wished there were more girls on this team.

As great as M'gann was, they didn't always see eye to eye. The blonde knew that the martian had a bit of a crush on Conner. That's where their first spat had started; sort of, kind of, over him. The blonde thought he was good looking. That was all. She didn't seem to happy about that, though.

However, they seemed to be doing better than they were when they first met. M'gann often wanted to be around Artemis, and claimed that they could be 'Earth Sister's, and at first, Artemis wasn't too sure how to re-act to that. She still wasn't. The martian was nice, bubbly and kind, and the blonde was sure she meant well, but there was just something... weird, about her. Artemis couldn't exactly place a finger on it. Just the way she always wanted to hang out with her, be around her. Or how she'd always say, 'Hello, Megan!' She was just an odd one.

Then again, Artemis couldn't exactly say she was the most normal, either. Being from bad blood and having ties with the Sportsmaster and Chesire wasn't exacly something she was proud of. That was something she tended to keep to herself; the only person who had some sort of suspicion was Roy.

Another reason to not like him.

Artemis' mind drifted back to the martian; how did she feel? She too, was one of the only girls on this team. How did she feel being around all these boys? Did they give her as much trouble as they did Artemis? Well, perhaps not with Kidiot... he never shut up, around her.

It couldn't have been easy.

The blonde sighed again, she supposed she wasn't giving M'gann much of a chance of friendship. She didn't deserve that... she was just trying to be friendly, after all. Artemis realised that she was probably giving her more of a hard time than needed be, and a pang of guilt spread through her stomach, making her feel un-easy. The next time she saw M'gann, she'd try and open up to her, atleast a little. They were the only girls on this team, anyways. They needed to stick together.

The more Artemis thought about it, the more sleepier she felt. She could feel her eyes drifting slightly, until she was enveloped by black and was falling deeper into sleep.

Until... she smelt... cookies?

Artemis's eyes fluttered open, and she sprung up immediatly, her senses being filled by the smell of cookies, faint humming from a girl, and the prescence of... "M'gann?" Artemis rubbed the sleep out of her eyes, to see the martian floating around in the kitchen, humming quietly as she prepared a batch of cookies.

The martian gasped, as she turned around upon hearing her voice. "Artemis!" Her cheeks turned slightly red, her expression looking like that of a deer in headlights. She laughed nervously. "Sorry, did I wake you?"

The blonde shrugged, as she sat up further, crossing her legs. "How long was I out for?" She ignored the girl's question, coming up with her own.

M'gann's eyes turned to the clock in the kitchen, as she tapped her chin. "About an hour. I was going to wake you, but you looked rather peacefull, so..." Her words trailed off, as she watched the archer get up from the couch, pulling off her mask and gloves.

Artemis nodded her thanks, as she joined M'gann in the kitchen, jumping up on the counter tops. M'gann hovered into position next to her, crossing one leg over the other. "You like cooking, don't you?" Artemis offered conversation with a smile.

The martian looked rather surprised, her cheeks still slightly pink. "Yep!" This had been the most they'd talked thus far. She was surprised at how much Artemis was opening up; perhaps she had no one else to talk to? Not that M'gann minded, of course. She was just as happy to talk to her, it was a little less lonely, espicially since they were the only two in the mountain right now. Living here by herself got a little lonely sometimes...

"Cool." Artemis's eyes drifted to the kitchen clock, watching as the hands rolled by slowly, ticking, tocking. She could feel the conversation between herself and the martian drifting away quickly just as fast as it had started, drawing the line. What else was she supposed to talk about? It was then that she realised that they knew nothing about eachother, but neither of them had made any effort to do anything about it.

"So..."

Artemis' glanced back to the martian, her gaze set on the stove. She still looked rather embaressed. "Sorry, this is probably really awkward, right? We barely know anything about eachother." She laughed nervously again, and Artemis felt guilt spread through her. She really had been kind of a pain to M'gann... she sounded more comfortable around the boys than she did with Artemis.

"Right..." Even still, she nodded in agreement. She glanced up again to look at her, her eyebrows twiddling upwards. "Hey, I'm sorry for being such a pain in the ass. Being on a team can be kind of... overwhelming. I'm still getting used to it, to be honest." She tried explaining, but in her own mind, she felt rather silly. She could feel her cheeks warming up a bit.

M'gann glanced over to her, their eyes meeting for the first time in the last few moments. "A... pain...? No, that isn't so." M'gann smiled gently, and Artemis felt confused.

'You don't think so?"

"No?" M'gann asked, still sounding rather confused. She laughed. "You're far from it. I appreciate your company. I'm glad to have another girl on this team. It doesn't feel so lonely that way, you know?" Despite how this came out, she still sounded slightly nervous. The nervousness was fading away the more they talked, but it was deffinately still there. But atleast they had one thing in common now: the feeling of it not being so lonely with another girl.

_'So she feels the same way...' _Artemis took note, and she felt a small smile come to her lips. That was one thing established, now just to build on it. "Took the words right out of my mouth, sister." She agreed, and the way M'gann looked at her warmed her heart, the way she was grinning with so much happiness. Artemis felt her smile growing, as well.

They both began to laugh, at this point.

They were beginning to bond! Artemis could feel the guilt dispersing, happiness and joy taking it's place.

"But I mean, _boys_, right?" Artemis said, after the fits of laughter came to a stop, and she was clutching at her sides.

M'gann tilted her head. "What do you mean?"

Ah, so she was still quite innocent after all...

Artemis blew air out of her nose, as she rolled her eyes. "What do you mean, 'what do you mean'? Boys... ugh. They can be rather frustrating, huh? It's a good thing we have eachother, huh?" She joked, nudging M'gann a little, and her smile returned.

"Oh." She chuckled, putting a hand up to her lips. "I suppose so." She shrugged her shoulders, sounding rather careless now.

Artemis shook her head. "Aw, come on. You don't think _any _of them are just a little...? You know, annoying?" She pushed.

M'gann glanced away for a moment, seeming to think it over a bit. She shrugged again. "I guess? I've never really took it into much consideration." Just as the said this, a small ding was heard. The martian gasped, and a smile came to her lips, as she drifted towards the oven. The oven door opened, and M'gann pulled out a batch of steaming warm cookies, the steam emitting from them still. Her smile widened, as she brushed them onto a large plate, and began to float over to the couch. She cocked her head in the direction of Artemis, beckoning for her to smile.

The blonde did so, the smell enticing her, until she was sat next to the crossed legged martian who was grinning at her. "Try one!" She offered, clasping her hands together, eyes sparkling.

Artemis reached out, picking one up and putting it in her mouth. Her eyes widened. "These are good!" She exclaimed.

M'gann laughed, her cheeks bright red again. "Why, thank you!"

Artemis sighed delightfully, as she continued to snack on the cookie. She leaned back slightly, slouching down, and crossing one leg over the other. "Honestly though, I don't tink you've spent as much time with the rest of the team as I have." She picked up on their earlier conversation, and she could see the martian's expression turning to confusion again. She laughed slightly. "Ever been forced to spend an evening with Roy?"

"Red Arrow?" M'gann wondered. "Well... no, but, he seems like such a nice guy-" "Wrong." Artemis shook her head.

"Wrong, wrong, wrong, oh so wrong." She rolled her eyes, just at the thought of him.

"Is he that bad?" M'gann still seemed rather confused, as she tilted her head.

"Worse than bad... you'd think Ollie would be smart enough to keep us away from eachother, when he knows just how much we don't get along." She sighed, recounting all the times her mentor had forced them to spend time together, so they could be more like family. Those times never went quite well... they usually ended up fighting like cats and dogs, grumbling and stomping by the time they no longer had to spend time together.

"Surely he can't be that bad." M'gann countered, offering a supportive smile.

Artemis smiled back, deciding to let go of the thought of the red archer for now. So much of him in her mind made her feel physically ill, yet his idiocity never seemed to leave her alone. "You really don't think anybody else is a little annoying?" Artemis questioned. Perhaps not, perhaps it was only herself thinking that. She had never gotten along with anyone for long periods of times, atleast she was doing okay with M'gann for the moment. M'gann, that was a different story. People seemed to gravitate to her-even Conner seemed to open up to her, and he never did with anybody else. People just seemed to naturally like the martian, and she liked people too. She seemed to over-look annoyance with people; she sure seemed oblivious to Artemis's annoyance with her at first. She was deffinately a people person.

"Well..." M'gann spoke up. "I suppose Wally can be a little... full of it, sometimes. Other than that... I quite enjoy being around the rest of them." She smiled.

Artemis blinked. "Wow."

"Wow what?"

She shrugged. "I've never met someone who was willing to over look people's antics so much... you and are aren't that much alike, after all."

M'gann raised a brow. "You don't like the guys?"

"I mean, I guess Kaldur and Robin aren't so bad... still. They can be weird, sometimes." She wasn't exactly sure how to explain it.

M'gann laughed. "But isn't everyone, just a little? Being weird isn't a bad thing, Artemis."

"Oh, you're right. You're pretty weird yourself, miss martian."

M'gann's eyes widened, and she looked quite shocked. Hurt, even! Artemis could feel the guilt returning, and she reached out to touch the girl's shoulder. She was warmer than she had expected. "Hey now, I didn't mean it that way. You're not weird, I was kidding."

M'gann turned to face her, and broke out into laughter. "Got you."

Artemis was the one who looked shocked this time. "Well that wasn't very nice, now." She scolded in a teasing tone.

The martian chuckled. "Neither was your comment. I'm looking to over-look it, though."

Artemis stared at her for a moment. She let out a sigh, but she was smiling. "You and I are very different. I'm glad that you're my friend, though." She said sincerely.

M'gann smiled right back. "And I'm glad that you're my earth sister."

Artemis could sincerely say that she was glad to have M'gann as her 'sister', as well. They were pretty different in their own ways, but they were both the only girls on this team. And girls had to stick together.


End file.
